Kapitola 46: Shrine of the Tender Oath
Sai si pročítá Deník Windharrowa který v podstatě omylem ukradl v Yartaru. Po změti zmatených dní, konečně začíná pár věcí dávat smysl. Je jasné že jejich naděje v Yartaru neměli moc šanci. Windharrow byl opravdu všude. Vignette: Deník Windharrowa První zápisy Haralda Grayspeara začínají až po jeho opuštění Silverymoonu. Stěžuje si v něm na těžkost pokladu který vyplenil v sídle rodu Homilion. Následuje snaha uchytit se v Yartaru. Haraldovo setkání s rukou, s harfeníky a pak Zhentarim. Snaží se upevňovat svou moc jako lord v Yartaru, ale nemá šanci. Shání skupinu šesti lidí a trénuje je v přetvářce a umění vražd. Vytváří identitu Deamona a s její pomocí se stává součástí Zhentarim. Začíná pašovat zboží pro Zhentarim do Yartaru. Dělá to prvně a vůbec mu to nejde. Na jedné z prvních cest je přepadem vzdušným kultem. Nejen že se okamžitě vzdává a nabízí své služby, ale aby dokázal že to myslí vážně popravuje dva své poskoky. Vyřezává jim symbol a hází je do vody. Aerisi není ohromena. Aby se toto příště neopakovalo vytváří alter-ego Lorda Mashora a nadále pašuje zboží pod jeho jménem. Obnovuje šestku svých pomocníků a zajišťuje si ochranu vzdušného kultu. Na jedné ze svých cest shodou okolností zjišťuje že nejmladší člen rodu Homilion je naživu. Je součástí mladé skupiny dobrodruhů kteří ho žádají o svezení. Vysazuje je nedaleko Rivergard Keep. Pozdější vyšetřování ukazuje že Sai, nebo alespoň “Helian” je součástí Zhentarim. Snaží se využít svého postavení u Zhentarim aby zjistil o Helianovi více. Udělá několik chyb a upoutá pozornost Arta, tieflinga ze Zhentarimu. Mezitím mu začíná šlapat na paty úředník přístavu Yartar. Harald ačkoliv příjde o 3/6 svých poskoků dokáže vyvraždit a nahradit část přístavního úřadu. Vzniká úředník Poren. Když potřetí obnoví skupinu a vyrází týden po svém úspěchu zpět do Bargewright Inn, čeká tam na něj Art, který ho zavalí správou skladiště a mezitím mučí pár z jeho mužů. Netrvá dlouho a jeho hlavní muž řekne vše o pašeráctví, Saiovi a o tom že Windharrowovo nejlepší poznávací znamení je flétna, kterou má vždy u sebe. Deamon utíká jen s jedním svým mužem a těsně si zachraňuje život. Cestou vraždí svého posledního muže, maskuje ho jako Deamona a tímto způsobem toho Alter-Ego zabíjí. Vytvoří novou postavu pašeráka jménem Nero. Po příjezdu do Yartaru se seznamuje s Theronem. Vše konečně začíná šlapat podle plánu. Má vždy šest mužů, ale pro každou pozici jiných. Poren má pomocníky v přístavu, Nero má svou skupinu hrdlořezů kteří se umí změnit na Sellswordy když Nero předstírá Lorda Mashora. Nakonec Windharrow (jak Harald pojmenoval své alter-ego pro Vzdušný kult - ačkoliv Aerisi jeho pravé jméno zná a snaží se Lorda Grayspeara propagovat.) má své Windmistrels. Lord Harald Grayspear má velké problémy uchytit se mezi lordy v Yartaru. Jejich drahé koníčky a výstřední zábava s balíčky karet ho těžce míjí. Navíc má strach že nebude mít jejich respekt, drží se tedy stranou. Poren se v přístavu setkává s podivnou otočenou lodí, jejíž kapitán Talon Karrde si ho dlouze prohlíží s úsměvem. Windharrow zpanikaří a pokusí se ho zavraždit. Talon Karrde a jeho muži s ním ovšem nebojují a s usměvem, mrknutím a “něco mi dlužíš” vypustí zpět do přístavu. Od té doby si na něj Windharrow dává pozor. Theron nachází zalíbení v Nerovi a začíná ho propagovat. Windharrow skrze Therona propaguje nejen Nera. Theron řeší koho dosadit aby rada města nepůsobila příliš strojeně. Nero rychle navrhuje Porena, hraje na to že Poren je idiot a důvod proč se mu tak dobře daří pašovat. Plán mu vyjde. Nero se postupem času stává pravou rukou Therona. Poren díky ruce Yartaru stoupá po politickém žebříčku až do radnice. Windharrow se pomocí líbání zadků dostáva vysoko ve vzdušném kultu. Nero mezitím zjišťuje že Yartar má ve skutečnosti ruce dvě. Aasimar Okrin se kterým Theron vyvraždil původní vedení ruky Yartaru, vede knihovnu a má jako svou pravou ruku prince krysodlaků kteří tvoří velkou část armády ruky Yartaru. Windharrow dostává chuť získat celou organizaci pro sebe. Rozhodne se, stejně jako generace předním, pomocí “ruky ruky” udělat převrat. Nero udělá několik chyb zatímco se s Arrbukinkim snaží spřátelit. Krysodlak je naštěstí lehce vyděsitelný, ale i tak má dost odvahy zakázat mu vstup do stok. Mezitím se Nero stará o rozdělování lootu v přístavu. Hodně zápisů obsahuje Saie, Windharrow si uvědomuje že dvě jeho alter-ega stojí na tom, že ho nesmí nikdo poznat. Nero se sblíží s Zeyeou, druhým nejlepším “mužem” Okrina. Začíná plánovat převrat a vraždu Therona s Okrinem. Mezitím využije Zeyu na špehování Saie. Zeya se s ním seznámí na oslavách Harvestide. Počet osobností začíná Windharrowa stát hodně času a zdá se že kvůli Porenovi bude Nero muset seknout s pašováním. Harald Greyspear mezitím kupuje estate Moulinsart. Původně se zdá že mu ho město neprodá, ale pak sám zastoupí mocného lorda kterého si pamatuje ze Silverymoonu a “sám sebe doporučí” jako to dělal s Porenem a Nerem. Byl překvapený cenou velkého domu. Musí využít velkou část pokladů nakradených ze sídla Homilion. Poren končí až ve Waterbaron’s Hallu. Vedle Therona stále hraje hlupáka, ale na starostku začne hrát úplně novou hru. Předstírá agenta Harfeníků aby získal její důvěru a případně jí mohl využít. Nemá ponětí jak se chovají agenti Harfeníků, ale vzhledem k jejich počtům ve městě to ničemu nevadí. Chválí lorda Grayspeara a vypichuje důležitost vztahů se Silverymoonem. Windharrow začíná tvořit Saiovi děsivou pověst a obrátit hněv kultu i ruky proti němu. Lord Grayspear je mezitím přizván do aliance lordů. Žádný z jeho šesti Windmistrels se nevrátí z asasinace Saie, ale dle zpráv se zdá že uspěli. Tento fakt je vyvrácen až o několik měsíců později. Aerisi Kalinoth se chce zůčastnit Dessarin Summitu. Windharrow si plně uvědomuje že je to nebezpečné, a že není připraven převzít kult v případě že by se jí něco stalo. Zbytek kultu jím těžce opovrhuje. Podaří se mu umluvit královnu aby tam místo sebe poslala jeho. Ona však chce aby tam šel pod svým obličejem. Je to nebezpečné a nepříliš chytré, ale okázalost “jeho královny” je pověstná. Windharrow dlouho přemýšlí jak toho docílit. Nakonec využije zpráv o zničeném skladišti Harfeníků v Triboaru aby se Poren jako harfeník vymluvil, že musí pryč a zároveň doporučí mocného a nezaujatého Lorda Grayspeara. Theron se o Summit nezajímá a Waterbaronka poslouchá Porena na slovo. Na Summitu ke svému překvapení Windharrow zjišťuje více než dost věcí. V Dessarin Valley je více draků než si myslel, Sai Homilion je stále živý a válka je na spadnutí. Rozhodne se urychlit přípravy převratu v ruce Yartaru, ale i s pomocí Zeyi to bude problém. Vzhledem k tomu že obě “ruce” udělaly to samé jen pár let zpátky, vše je slušně hlídáno. Windharrow si uvědomuje že potřebuje rozptýlení. Odkládá všechny pašovací cesty na neurčito. Do Yartaru připlouvá opět loď Wild Karrde a Windharrow si drží odstup, ale zároveň přemýšlí jak toho využít pro svůj prospěch. O pár dní později zaparkuje v jeho vlastním přístavu loď Tymora a v její posádce je i Sai Homilion. Windharrow si začíná s pomocí Zeyi obhlížet situaci a hledá správný moment pro vraždu. Přípravuje se i na možnost že Sai a ostatní znovu navštíví Waterbaronku. Pro tento případ jí dá přístavní dokument Wild Karrde a při večerní prohlídce přístavu nechá Talonovi dopis ve kterém vyhrožuje že ho Společnost brzy příjde zabít. Cestou zpátky prudí posádku Tymory. V dalším zápisu lze vyčíst že Haralda velice zpomalilo že si celý den myslel že je Sai součástí Ruky Yartaru. Vyděšené zápisky a odstavce jsou zpětně přeškrtnuty s jediným vysvětlivým slovem “suggestion”. Po třetím dnu Saie Homiliona v Yartaru zjistí Windharrow jeho plán. Není příliš chytrý. Snaží se rozpoutat konflikt mezi Rukou a Vzdušným kultem. Windharrow se ze začátku jen směje a těší se až jeho snažení utne jedinou větou. Pak mu dojde že je to přesně to rozptýlení které potřebuje i on aby mohl převzít ruku Yartaru. Pomáhá mu rozdmýchat nervozitu Yartaru kde jen lze. Pomocí Nera varuje Therona že muži v pláštích z per procházeli jeho skladiště a jistě můžou za četná spuštění holubích klecí po městě. Poren prudí do Starostky o výskytu podivných obřích ptáků. Lord Harald Grayspear se nechá slyšet na začátku tajného setkání Aliance Lordů o čarodějovi kterého viděl změnit se do Orla. Nakonec jde jako Windharrow do Sanatoria a varuje svého prvního muže, podivného mnicha který mu byl přidělen pro Yartar o tom že se město připravuje na válku s kultem. Theron se radí s Oskrinem a vše jde podle plánu. Město začíná zbrojit, Windharrow čeká až Kevdak Flowhearth, jeho první muž, podá zprávu Aerisi. Vše se stane dle plánu, až překvapivě rychle, Windharrow to připíše Saiovu snažení. V noci pátého dne se nese větrem hlas se zprávou pro Windharrowa. Windharrow v té chvíli v přestrojení Porena dokončuje svůj plán. Aerisi Kalinoth, dle očekávání, nebude tolerovat bandu lapků jako protivníky. Hned po odeslání zprávy se začíná zvedat skutečný vítr a je otázka několika minut než bude město pod útokem vzdušného kultu. V tu chvíli se otevřou dveře zasedací síně Waterbaron’s Hallu a do nich vchází Sai se svou skupinou. Waterbaronka není schopná reagovat a Theron, jist si svou silou a podpořen slovy Nera o nebezpečí Společnosti začne vyhrožovat. To co následuje je velice rychlé. Windharrow stihne uvést Saie do tranzu, ale překvapenou silou členů Společnosti rychle prchá do Sanatoria. Ve stejnou chvíli začíná útok větrného kultu. Předposlední zápis psaný zřejmě v Sanatoriu je plný radosti. Theron je mrtev. Společnost a hlavně Sai zemře na Ruku Yartaru, nebo vzdušný kult. I kdyby přežili tak je starostka pošle na smrt na Wild Karrde. Windharrow bude odměněn za vedení útoku a zničení ruky Yartaru. Lord Grayspear by mohl vyplenit pár dalších sídel než se zjistí že jejich majitelé chybí. Vzniklý chaos dá Nerovi a Zeye příležitost zabít Oskira a převzít organizaci. Vše jde podle plánu. Poslední zápisy jsou psány velmi rychlou rukou. Co tu dělají orkové?! Čí rapier je sakra tohle?! Kdo mi zapálil a pochcal loď?! Proč není Zeya na smluveném místě?! Kde se mám schovat než se to přežene?!” Společnost která se snaží neztroskotat s lodí kterou neumí řidit se rozhodne vysadit trpasličího průzkumníka v místě kde si vybudovali tábor. Potřebují také nabrat zásoby a hlavně vodu. Gargosh i ostaní z paluby vyhlížejí tajný vstup do “Chrámu Jemné Přísahy”. Uzounká cestička stoupá k oltáři přímo od zákrutů řeky Dessarin. Společnost s Gargoshem vyrazí narohu. Cestou si Sienne všímá pasti a Sai ji opatrně odstraňuje. Nahoře je čeká impozantní trpasličí stavba. Shrine of the Tender Oath Vstup hlídají dva ozbrojení trpaslíci v armorech bez znaků rodu. Sellswordi. Gargosh začíná být nervózní. Trpaslíci zcela viditelně hrají o čas a zvuk krumpáčů který se ozvýval z chrámu po chvilce utichá. Jeden trpaslík dokonce obere společnost o zbraně než vypukne krátká bitka nahází je dolů z kopce do řeky. “Přece bys starci nesebral jeho kladivo.” Po vstupu dovnitř společnost na narazí na velice nepodařený pokus o lest. Trpaslíci, kteří pravděpodobně nedávno těžili jsou oblečeni do svátečních rouch trpaslíků chrámu a předstírají svatbu. Sai a Sienne předstírají že se přišli vzít. Trpasličí priestka která trpaslíky vede hraje s nimi. Sai mluví tolik o lese a přírodě a elfích bozích až to jeden z trpaslíků nedá, rupnou mu nervy a začne bojovat. Při boji Maex odchytává priestku. Chytí jí pod krkem a ona se začne měnit do modra. Znuděný Maex se otáčí na zbytek a volá že je tu “další doppleganger”. S lehkým děsem si pak uvědomí že jeho ruka která vedla původně dolů ke krku trpaslice se nezastavila v jeho úrovni očí, ale pokračuje dále nahoru. Pomalu otočí hlavu zpět k tvorovi kterého drží a zjistí že ve skutečnosti svírá krk téměř tří metrového démona s orským tělem a bílými vlasy. Oni Obratu Skupina rychle vymlátí většinu trpaslíků, ale modrá bytost se změní na mlhu a zmizí v horní části chrámu. Všichni vyrazí prozkoumávat co se zde stalo. Z toho co říkal Gargosh někteří pochopili že hrobka Thorilda Flametongua může být zde. V jedné z místností najde skupina naházená těla Gargošových horníků i jeho společníka. Gargosh padá na kolena. Lydia a Sai odnesou jeho přítele k soše bohyně plodnosti uprostřed chrámu. Naštvaný Gargosh vyráží směrem po schodech nahorů. Cestou společnost najde vzácnou sekeru. Sienne zvolí druhou cestu a všichni dorazí do hlavního oltáře chrámu. Zdá se, že tu trpaslíci kopou a hledají hrobku. Jejich vůdce Grumink, trpaslík se třemi zápěstními čepelemi slouží modrému Obratu. Grumink the Renegade Gargosh, po povelu Modré bytosti, beze strachu vyráží proti nim. Lehce vyděšený Obratu posílá renegade trpaslíky proti společnosti a sám drží Last Stand proti Maexovi. Grumink první ranou zabije Gargoshe svým pařátem, který jak si Sai všimne je celý od jedu. Souboj netrvá dlouho, ale Grumink se v něm ukáže jak nebezpečný nepřítel, nakonec ho ale Lydia a Sai dostanou na kolena než stihne zavraždit Sienne. Po boji konečně najdou zásoby chrámu a dají se dohromady. Všichni diskutují o osudu Gargoshe. Sai s Lydii nakonec Gargoshe položí na oltář Moradina a položí k němu sekeru. Oltář vysaje sílu “Majáku, sekery která majiteli vždy řekne jak je hluboko a jak se dostat napovrch.” a oživí Gargoshe. Ten se chvíli hrabe v papírech Obratua a kromě zprávy zjistí že kopali na špatném místě. Někdo prodává falešné informace po jeho scénkách v Yartaru. Obratu, Tam nahoře je na mě moc světla. Zkusím cestu z Underdarku. Snad se uvidíme v paláci. Reulek Společnost nabídne Gargoshovi obranu a ten nabídky využije, slíbí společnosti že společně najdou hrobku Thorilda Flametongua, ale on si nejdříme musí srovat co ví. Gargosh nechá v chrámu zprávu pro svého bratrance aby věděl kde ho najít. Sai jí rychle dešifruje a opraví Gargoshe že jde o Red Larche, ne Red Large. Skupina posbírá co najde a vyrazí zpět na loď. Dole dají najíst starostce a jejím dětem a vyrazí do Bargewright Innu. Den předtím než tam dorazí se ale Sai dočká další návštěvy své kamarádky. Necelý desetiden poté co mu vrátila Braelena se smrt znovu objeví. Projede podlahou paluby nové lodi, dojde ke Gargoshovi a “něco” z něj sebere. Gargoshovo tělo padne mrtvé na zem. Smrt se poté otočí na Saie, ukáže mu vulgární gesto a zmízí zpět odkud přišla. Zbytek cesty probíhá tiše. Gargosh mluvil o svém bratranci kterému nechal zprávu že se mají setkat. Musí pro něj něco vymyslet. Také mluvil o svém deníku který nechal v Yartaru. Ve Škuneru se společnost setká s Deekinem a Braelenem. Art je vyslýchá aby zjistil co se v Yartaru stalo. Stěžuje si na Maexovy dopisy domů, ale když slyší o Yartaru okamžitě vyšle část Zhentarimu do města které je volně k odběru. Nakopíruje si Saiův prsten který původně nosil Theron a dovolí Saiovi za odměnu udělat si pár prstenů. Další den skupina i s Deekinem a Braelenem vyrazí zpět do Red Larche. Dorážejí o den později a zdá se, že je celkem klidný den. Společnost u Kayleesi zaslechne podivné škrábání za dveřmi. Návštěvník na “vstupte” nereaguje. Když Kira otevře dveře stojí za nimi Ovce se svitkem v hubě.